Le Journal
by HPManiacs
Summary: One-shot. Ron estava contando os dias para poder encontrá-la novamente. Mas sua espera será reduzida, quando ele encontra conforto em um diário. R/H


_**Le Journal.**_

**OBS: **_Os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a J.K. Rowling, que nos fez o belo favor de criar Harry Potter e todos os seus amigos e inimigos. Obrigada tia, J.K. _

**Sinopse: **One-shot. A guerra não terminou do jeito que Ron previra. Ele pensou que ficaria ao lado da garota que ele amava para todo o sempre. Mas acontecimentos irremediáveis mudam o futuro que o Weasley tinha planejado ao lado de Hermione. E agora, ele contava os dias para reencontrá-la... Mas enquanto esse dia não chega, ele se contenta com um diário antigo.

* * *

- _HERMIONE, NÃO! - Não adiantou nada ele gritar. A garota havia se atirado à sua frente para protegê-lo da maldição da morte lançada sobre Ron. Ela tentou criar um escudo protetor, mas não teve tempo e terminou atingida. O jato de luz verde atingira a morena, apagando o brilho de seus olhos igualmente castanhos. Ronald Weasley observou a cena e depois, a raiva o consumiu. - Crucio! _

_Ele queria fazer o Comensal da Morte sentir dor. Uma dor que nem se igualava à que ele estava sentindo agora, mas que podia igualmente acabar com o Comensal. Ron deixou-o inconsciente e se agachou ao lado do corpo de Hermione, agora sem vida. Seus olhos vazios, sua boca entreaberta... Sua pele estava mais branca do que um pedaço de papel. Não havia indicios de nada, ela parecia apenas uma marionete jogada ali, cujos fios foram cortados. As lágrimas escorriam compulsivamente pelo rosto de Ron. _

_- Não... Não..._

A imagem daquela noite insistia em invadir os sonhos de Ron enquanto ele dormia, fazendo-o acordar sobressaltado, como se tudo fosse um pesadelo e Hermione fosse estar ali, ao seu lado, dormindo serenamente. Mas não estava. Todas as noites eram a mesma coisa... Ele sonhava com aquilo, acordava, e ela não estava lá. Ron continuou estudando em Hogwarts, já que ele e seu melhor amigo, Harry, haviam perdido um ano inteiro, graças à procura pelas Hocruxes para derrotar Voldemort.

Eles conseguiram. Ou melhor, Harry conseguiu. Passou a ser o herói da história, mas é claro que ninguém se esqueceu de Hermione e falavam dela como se fosse um anjo, ou algo parecido. "_Melhor mesmo, ela realmente era um anjo". _Era o que Rony pensava quando falavam dela perto dele. Mas o aperto em seu coração era insuportável.

Para Harry também estava sendo dificil lidar com a morte da melhor amiga. A considerava como uma irmã. Mas Ron... Ron a amava mais do que isso. Para ele, Hermione era a mulher de sua vida e agora se culpava, se castigava internamente, por não ter percebido isso mais cedo. Como foi burro... E agora, onde estava ela?

Quando Ron ficava sozinho na sala comunal da Grifinória, ou até mesmo ao lado de Harry, ele ficava calado e inexpressivo, pensando na garota. Lembrava-se do jeito dela, de como ela ficava linda de qualquer jeito, de como ela estudava demais mas sempre estava disposta a ajudá-los quando precisavam, mesmo estando esgotada. Lembrou-se dos olhos brilhantes de Hermione. Aquele olhar que iluminava seu dia... O seu sorriso extremamente perfeito. Seus cabelos cacheados e rebeldes que caiam sobre seu ombro. Tudo não passava apenas de uma memória.

- Ei, cara... Vou descer para jantar. Você não vem? - perguntou Harry, parado em frente à lareira.

- O quê...? Ah, não Harry, pode ir. Não estou com fome.

- Ok então... - Harry saiu da sala comunal, deixando Ron sozinho. O garoto deu um longo suspiro e levantou-se, subindo a escada do dormitório, mas parou no meio e desceu novamente. Resolveu ir até o dormitório das garotas. Não teve medo em arriscar. Não haveria ninguém ali. Estavam todos jantando no salão principal, se divertindo. Mas para ele a palavra "diversão" perdera o sentido.

Ele entrou no quarto, olhando diretamente para a cama vazia de Hermione. Não havia ninguém ocupando-a, nem mesmo um malão sobre ela. Parecia que estava reservada apenas para ela, esperando por ela. O coração do ruivo apertou ainda mais ao pensar que isso nunca mais aconteceria. Então, como se fosse um ato doentio, Ron passou a mão suavemente pelo cobertor vermelho e pela almofada que jazia sobre a cama. Sentou-se na cama, virado para a janela e vendo a lua iluminar a imensidão negra que era o céu. Passando a mão por debaixo da travesseira, para ajeitá-la, Ron sentiu alguma coisa ali. Parecia um livro, pequeno, mas definitivamente um livro. "_Oh, Hermione... Você e seus preciosos livros!" _Ele pensou, sufocado pela dor.

Ron tirou o tal livro debaixo da travesseira e se deu conta de que não era um livro. Era um diário! O diário de Hermione. Ron hesitou ao abrir, mas o fez, sentindo um certo conforto ao ver a letra de Hermione ali à sua frente. À muito tempo não via nada com sua letra... Estava sempre acostumado a copiar trabalhos dela.

Ele começou a ler a primeira página. Ainda era no primeiro ano em Hogwarts! Nela havia escrito alguns dados e em seguida, Hermione começou a escrever suas experiências.

_**"**__Querido diário, nem sei por onde começar. Bom, muita coisa tem acontecido ultimamente na minha vida e essas coisas são muito boas, mas ao mesmo tempo ainda as acho meio estranhas. Acredita que eu sou uma bruxa? Pois é, nem eu... Acho que ainda não consigo me imaginar lançando feitiços. É um pouco surreal... Mas enfim. É real e eu estou, neste preciso momento, no expresso de Hogwarts, a escola de magia e bruxaria pela qual eu fui convidada a estudar. Não é damais? Quer dizer, existe até uma escola! _

_Ao meu lado estão alguns companheiros que eu conheci durante a viagem. Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom e Padma Patil. Mas também conheci dois garotos, em outro lugar do trem. E fiquei extremamente surpresa quando soube o nome de um deles." _

Ron revirou os olhos por um instante. Já sabia que Hermione ia falar sobre o Harry, afinal, ele era famoso já naquela época. Todos o conheciam, todos o admiravam, alguns o odiavam... Mas quem era Ronald Weasley? Bom, naquela época, ninguém interessante. Apenas o amigo de Harry Potter. Mas Ron ficou feliz ao se lembrar que as coisas haviam mudado. Então, sentindo seu coração acelerado, respirou fundo e continuou lendo.

_**"**__Fiquei muito surpresa, juro. Era Harry Potter! Sim, ele mesmo, o menino que sobreviveu! Eu não podia acreditar. Mas antes mesmo de ele se apresentar, eu vi sua cicatriz em fora me raio em sua testa. Pobrezinho... Ele deve ter sofrido muito quando descobriu o que aconteceu aos seus pais. _

_Bom, devo confessar que ele era uma gracinha... Olhos verdes, cabelos negros um pouco bagunçados, bochechas redondinhas e ótimas para apertar. Não sei nem porque estou dizendo isso, mas foi o que me veio na cabeça, ué. Ele realmente era bonitinho. E ao seu lado, havia um garoto ruivo, com algumas sardas, mas odeio ter que dizer isso... também era extremamente fofo!__**"**_

Ron sorriu, sentindo-se melhor do que antes. Hermione o achava fofo naquela época? Quem diria... Logo ela, que o havia dispensado quando o garoto tentou puxar assunto com ela no trem. Ela estava tão absorta em se apresentar para Harry, que sempre o deixava por ultimo. Não que o incomodasse, mas agora, depois de 6 anos, aquilo o incomodaria sim. Ron lembrou-se dela nos primeiros anos em Hogwarts. Ela sempre estava estudando feito louca, era a sabe-tudo em todas as horas e adorava chamar a atenção com isso.

De certa forma, isso incomodara muito Ron. Mas ele não se importaria de voltar no tempo e apreciar a inteligência da garota novamente. Para falar a verdade, tinha saudades até de discutir com ela. Talvez foi no meio de uma dessas discussões que ele se apaixonara por ela. Lembrou-se, então, no dia do baile de Hogwarts, no ano do Torneio Tribruxo. Ele ia chamá-la, pois não tinha sobrado nenhuma garota. Mas ela já ia com Victor Krum, aquele brutamontes... Enfim. Mas vê-la descendo aquela escada, _naquele_ vestido, com _aquele _sorriso... Foi o fim. E quando ela lhe disse para chamá-la porque queria e não como ultima opção, ele percebeu a cagada que fizera. Poderia ter dançado com Hermione, poderia ter ficado com ela desde aquele momento. Teria aproveitado bem mais... Mas agora não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Ron abaixou a cabeça para o diário novamente e tornou a lê-lo:

**"**_Seu nome era Ronald Weasley. Seus olhos igualmente claros, mas de uma cor que eu não conseguia definir qual era. Suas bochechas igualmente fofas. Mas então, tive que sair dali depois de me apresentar, pois já estávamos chegando. Então, quando saímos daquele trem e entramos nos barcos que nos levariam ao castelo, eu fiquei pasma e maravilhada com Hogwarts. Era imenso! Se eu achava que Hogwarts era grande, não achava mais... Aquilo chegava a ser anormal de tão, tão grande que era. E então, nós entramos no castelo e ouvimos a professora McConagall nos explicar o que aconteceria em seguida. A seleção das casas... Argh, isso me assustava! Eu tinha medo de ser escolhida para uma casa em particular: Sonserina. Não gostava dela. Li em livros que não houve um bruxo mal que não tivesse sido da Sonserina! E eu certamente não queria ser de lá. Afinal, quando me estresso posso ser bem cruel." _- Ron assentiu, rindo, enquanto lia a ultima frase. Continuou. - _**"**__Entramos no salão principal e todos os outros alunos nos olhavam, fitando-nos dos pés à cabeça. Me senti um pouco desconfortável com isso, mas nem liguei. Continuei andando atrás de Harry e Rony, que pareciam bem animados. Olhei para o céu e via a tal magia que haviam falado no livro Hogwarts: Uma história. E em seguida, já estávamos parados em frente de um banquinho, onde havia um chapéu velho em cima. A professora McConagall levantou o chapéu e abriu um longo pergaminho, pelo qual chamaria nossos nomes. Agora adivinhe quem foi a primeira? Ah, claro, eu... Sempre sou a mais constrangida da história. Então me sentei no banquinho e o chapéu foi colocado em minha cabeça. Em questão de segundos e depois de alguns "Hm" e "ah" do chapéu, ele gritou "GRIFINÓRIA". Eu acho que nunca me senti tão aliviada... Eu estava na melhor casa de Hogwarts! E para melhorar, Harry e Rony ficaram comigo lá. Poderia ter sido melhor?"_

- Ela já se importava com a gente desde aquele dia... - murmurou Ron, levantando-se e fechando o diário. Ele saiu do quarto, levando o diário de Hermione consigo e foi ao dormitório dos meninos, onde ficaria mais a vontade para ler aquilo. Sabia que daqui a pouco as meninas subiriam e com certeza seria muito estranho se ele estivesse lá dentro.

O ruivo despiu a longa capa preta, tirou seus sapatos e deitou-se em sua cama. Sem demoras, ele recomeçou a ler, mas desta vez, partiu para o segundo ano. O primeiro não teve muita emoção. E digamos que ele parou de ler no meio do segundo ano, porque se lembrava do que tinha acontecido. Mas quando chegou no terceiro, algo lhe chamou a atenção.

_**"**__Querido diário, só tive a chance de escrever no fim do ano, porque esse ano foi bem mais recheado de aventuras do que nos outros... Digamos que as coisas têm ficado cada vez mais perigosas. Sirius Black fugira de Azkaban, para procurar Harry. Ele está apavorado, mesmo que diga que não. Posso ver em seus olhos que está e, normalmente, quando Harry está assustado ou nervoso, ele fica fácilmente distraído e distante. É quase cansativo, porque temos que ficar chamando sua atenção ao máximo! _

_E hoje... Bom, hoje aconteceu uma coisa estranha. Não estranha no sentindo "ruim" da coisa, mas estranha. Foi um impulso que eu senti, quando Hagrid fez Harry se aproximar de Bicuço, o hipogrifo. Eu... Bom, eu... Eu levei um susto, porque pensei que ele atacaria o Harry e acabei segurando a mão de Ron. Foi impensado. Eu simplesmente senti necessidade disso e fiz! É claro que na mesma hora Ron retirou sua mão, aparentemente envorganhado. Assim como eu."_

- Tirei minha mão porque eu sou um idiota. - ele disse, dando um sorriso amargurado. Então, pulou para o quarto ano e começou a ler. Sabia que provavelmente leria palavras furiosas de Hermione, sobre o que ele fizera no baile. Ela ficara muito chateada com ele naquela noite... E não foi pra menos. Ele simplesmente fez pouco dela, magoando os sentimentos da garota. Ela estav feliz, ele sabia. E ele acabou com tudo em questão de segundos. Sentia-se um monstro por se lembrar disso, mas naquele ano, ele começou a sentir ciumes de Hermione e Krum. Os dois simplesmente não se largavam!

Mas Harry o advertiu naquela noite, quando chegaram ao dormitório. E Ron não podia se sentir pior. Mas esquecendo isso, ele virou a página e leu, no canto superior direito: "Quarto ano em Hogwarts".

**"**_Não acredito que Harry foi escolhido pelo Cálice de Fogo! Ele vai ter que concorrer no Tornei Tribruxo, mas ainda é menor de idade! Quem quer que seja que colocou seu nome lá, está tentando fazer algum mal a Harry... É muito perigoso. E ele anda se queixando da cicatriz. Isso não é nada bom... Mas para piorar a situação dele, praticamente toda a escola está contra ele. Menos os alunos da Grifinória e eu. Já Rony... Bom, ele parou de falar com Harry e nem quer acreditar que não foi ele que colocou o nome no Cálice. Bobo. Como ele pode deixar o melhor amigo dele na mão? E pior, como ele pode não acreditar no Harry? Mas por outro lado eu entendo perfeitamente o que está se passando na cabeça do Ron. Harry sempre tem as atenções de todos, sempre teve um holofote virado para ele e Ron aguenta tudo isso sem reclamar. Certamente ele explodiria com isso. Mesmo assim, acho que não é motivo para não acreditar em Harry. O coitado realmente não colocou seu nome lá! E a primeira tarefa, ele me disse, que terão que enfrentar dragões. Como Ron pode achar que Harry queria participar deste torneio? Será que ele não percebe que Harry pode não conseguir realizar as tarefas? Elas são extremamente perigosas. Mas Ron é tão cabeça dura..." _Ron pulou a outra parte, que falava apenas sobre as tarefas do torneio. E então assentiu quando Hermione citou que ele era cabeça dura, com um sorriso. Depois começou novamente. "_Hoje é o dia do baile. Os campeões vão ter que abrir a pista de dança e eu fui convidada por um deles. Eu confesso que não esperava mesmo, mas que foi bom. Não, não fui convidade por Harry. Nem por Cedrico Diggory. Mas por Victor Krum! É, meio estranho, mas ele me disse que só ia para a biblioteca por minha causa, mas que nunca teve a oportunidade de me dizer porque sempre havia garotinhas histéricas à sua volta. Quero só ver a cara de todos..."_

Ron suspirou. A imagem daquela noite voltou à sua cabeça involuntáriamente. Hermione descendo as escadas graciosamente, com seu vestido cor-de-rosa degradê, indo para o lilás e por fim, o roxo. Seus cabelos rebeldes estavam controlados e faziam cachos perfeitos, presos em um coque bagunçado. Ron se viu perdido naquela imagem de novo. Para ele, era doloroso se lembrar de Hermione. Seu coração parecia do tamalho de uma moeda, de tão espremido que ficava.

Então, para esquecer de como foi idiota, ele voltou a ler. Mas agora, vinha a parte que ele temia. A furia de Hermione descontada em seu diário. Podia sentir com a ponta dos dedos, as marcas deixadas pela pena.

_**"**__Eu. Vou. Matar. Ronald. Weasley! Como ele se atreve a acabar com a minha noite? Porque... Porque ele simplesmente não fica quieto ou então diz alguma coisa que preste? Droga... Eu estava muito bem ao lado de Krum, mas depois, Rony fez o favor de bancar o ciumento. Sim, porque ele pode até negar, mas ele estava com ciumes. Não entendi realmente o motivo, mas ele estava! E começou a dizer que ele era velho demais para mim e coisas do gênero. _

_Eu nunca senti tanta raiva dele na minha vida. Meu Deus, como ele consegue ser tão idiota? Mas eu lhe disse... Disse o que estava entalado na minha garganta. Porque ele não me chamou no inicio, então? Porque me deixou por ultima opção? E agora ficava bancando o ciumento? Por favor, me poupe. _

_Ai... Como eu posso gostar de um garoto como ele, que nem se importa comigo? Como posso gostar de um garoto que me deixa por ultima opção, que tem o prazer de estragar a minha noite e que depois de tudo o que eu disse, ele diz "Isso não faria sentido".? Me explica."_

Ele não precisou ler mais nada. O chão parecia ter sumido por alguns minutos, o quarto estava mais silencioso do que antes e ele não conseguia mais ver nada. A escuridão o consumia e as palavras de Hermione ecoavam em sua cabeça, como se ela estivesse cuspindo tudo o que sentia na sua cara, de uma forma tão _viva._.. Mas Ron foi obrigado a voltar à realidade quando ouviu o "click" da porta e a viu se abrindo, revelando sua irmã mais nova, Gina. Ele estranhou a visita da irmã, mas não falou nada.

- Hey... - ela disse, mais num sussurro. - Sabia que estaria aqui, então... Vim visitar você. Está muito distante ultimamente.

- Como você queria que eu estivesse, Gina? Pulando de alegria pelos corredores do castelo?

- N-Não.

O silêncio se acomodou sobre o local novamente e Gina apenas abraçou Ron, como um ato de conforto. Ron não protestou. Na verdade, ele podia ser até um pouco grosseiro, mas queria o abraço da irmã. Ele precisava de apoio, embora tivesse encontrado forças no diário de Hermione. Ela gostava dele... Ela já gostava dele naquela época! Foi um choque. Ele podia ter sido menos orgulhoso e podia ter confessado seu amor por ela mais cedo.

Mais uma vez ele se arrependia e tinha uma vontade desesperadora de voltar no tempo. Mas era impossivel. Tudo parecia impossivel para Ron, desde que sua amada partira e o deixara com o coração completamente despedaçado. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer por suas bochechas. As gotas cairam sobre a mão da ruiva e ela levantou a cabeça para ver de onde elas vinham e viu seu irmão chorando.

- Oh, Rony...

- Você pode me deixar sozinho, por favor?

- Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa você tem o Harry. Ou então... É só me chamar, ta?

Ele assentiu. Quando finalmente ficou sozinho, pegou novamente no diário e o segurou sobre o peito, deixando-se cair sobre a cama. Fitando o teto ele voltou a pensar em Hermione. Se ela pudesse ao menos ouvi-lo...

Ele gostaria de poder beijá-la novamente. Sim, ele teve a chance de fazer isso. Um pouco antes de sua morte, Ron e Hermione deixaram seus corações falarem mais alto e acabaram se beijando, na sala precisa. Foi um momento unico que ele nunca esqueceria. Ele queria viver cada momento de novo. Cada toque, o beijo, cada abraço, cada risada, cada olhar...

Tudo era precioso. Tudo fazia falta agora. Até mesmo os discursos politicamente corretos de Hermione faziam falta. Inclusive os ataques de ciumes dela quando ele estava com Lilá. Com um sorriso sombrio, Ron lembrou-se quando Hermione lhe atacara com um bando de passarinhos. Como pôde ser tão idiota de não perceber o que a amiga estava querendo dizer com aquilo? Porque demorou tanto a tomar uma atitude?

Sabia melhor do que ninguém, que no dia em que quase foi envenenado, ele havia sussurrado o nome de Hermione e que ela tinha ouvido. Mas com medo de sua reação, preferiu negar e dizer que não se lembrava de nada. O medo de perder a amizade da morena era o maior pesadelo de Rony. Porém, agora esse pesadelo parecia um sonho. Talvez preferisse perder a sua amizade do que vê-la morta.

Mas quer saber? Não tem problema... Ron decidiu que iria contar os dias para o seu dia finalmente chegar. Assim, ele se juntaria a Hermione e poderia ver seu rosto novamente, mais pacifico do que nunca. Perdera totalmente o medo da morte. Sabia que não encontraria apenas Hermione, mas também Fred, seu irmão, e outros que se foram durante a guerra.

Ron esperaria ansioso pelo dia em que partiria da Terra. Esperaria para ver Hermione novamente e completaria o que ela deixara aqui. Ele assumiria o F.A.L.E. E então, durante esses pensamentos ele adormeceu. Adormeceu com um sorriso no rosto, imaginando o dia em que a encontraria novamente.

Na manhã seguinte ele acordou com o diário ao seu lado. Harry estava dormindo na cama ao lado e parecia um boneco de pano. Estava todo torto. E pela primeira vez isso arrancou uma risadinha de Ron. Ele se levantou e ficou sentado por um tempo, e então abriu o diário na ultima página. Levou um susto quando viu o que estava escrito, mas ao mesmo tempo, uma felicidade absurda o consumiu.

Lá, estava escrito o que ele mais queria escutar. O que lhe deu forças para seguir em frente. O que lhe fez ansiar cada vez mais pelo dia do seu fim. Lá, estava escrito com a letra de Hermione:

_"Eu estarei à sua espera, Rony. Pra sempre."._

_

* * *

_

**Oi gente! Então, espero que tenham gostado. Eu confesso que não sou muito boa com drama, mas acho que ficou boa. Dá pra chorar hahahaha Reviews, por favor! :D**


End file.
